


请不要站在我的坟墓旁哭泣

by Entropy843



Series: 怎样不度过永恒 [1]
Category: Black Butler
Genre: Ciel Phantomhive Being an Asshole, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Demon Deals, Gen, Poor Sebastian, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropy843/pseuds/Entropy843
Summary: 第二季以后（有一点点平行宇宙）夏尔•凡多姆海威是一个恶魔，某样他从未选择成为的东西。塞巴斯蒂安则永远是他的执事，不过尽管他不得不侍奉，但他并不一定要快乐地去侍奉。丽兹悲痛着，最终长大了。





	1. 请不要站在我的坟墓旁啜泣

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do Not Stand At My Grave And Weep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379999) by [ArgentNoelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentNoelle/pseuds/ArgentNoelle). 



章节一：请不要站在我的坟墓旁啜泣  
夏尔•凡多姆海威的第二次葬礼是在一个晴朗、无云的日子，葬礼的所有流程就像丽兹记得的第一次一样-----狂暴的风、阴沉的天空、那口没有任何尸体与他的家人的一起放入土中的空棺材。不过这一次，那具尸体在那，并且他再也不会奇迹般得再次出现。通往教堂走道前部的路是如此漫长，就是在那儿她低头往下凝视着他平静、安详的面容、他衣服每一针白色中不合适的纯真和为孩子葬礼准备的那些色彩。它看起来可怕得不合适，而这为这整件可怕的事又增添了一分恐怖。夏尔一身黑色地离开了他的宅邸。在那时它已经一种她只能称为“不可爱”的方式使她不安----不过它不仅仅是一种风格的缺失。它是一种黑暗、一种黑洞般的虚空；它是一种令人不适的感觉---他确实非常适合那身黑色。它看起来像是葬衣，它看起来像是他的执事。  
他们都离开了，他们中的任何一个都没有回来。剩下的只有带着血和藏在白色衣服下的枪伤的夏尔、不见踪影的塞巴斯蒂安和站在棺材前的丽兹。她用颤抖的双手触摸着她未婚夫冰冷、苍白的皮肤。她吓坏了。她的脑海中此时唯一剩下的就是他瞳孔中那一闪---这是她想象的吗？那冰冷、燃烧着的红色…它使她困惑、颤栗，并恐惧夏尔会在此时此刻睁开眼睛看她、整个人变得不对劲，不过她不能告诉任何人她的恐惧。尽管此时她的父亲母亲和她的兄弟都站在她的身旁，包括其他所有参加了夏尔第一次葬礼的人---除了她如此喜爱却已经去世的阿姨安吉丽娜。  
这一切是极其的不公。多么讽刺的残酷事实！她重新得到了他却只在短短的三年后又失去了他。甚至而在这之前就已经失去了一部分的他----他去年失忆了，陷在另一个人故事的悲伤之中….夏尔根本不合适在这么年轻时就健忘。她几乎希望他现在能醒来看她---甚至是在愤怒之中也没关系,只是这样她可以确定，只是这样她可以知晓…  
不过糟糕的事已经发生在他的身上!  
看起来塞巴斯蒂安安排了葬礼，并且送出去了所有的卡片----那一定是他，因为他所有的仆人都没有这么做过，他们也不知道是谁。不过塞巴斯蒂安不在那儿。不过整个教堂中到处都是的低语没有提到这一点---同情中伴杂着蔑视、悲伤和矛盾情绪的窃窃私语，关于那位年幼的伯爵的谣言，他繁荣的公司，他多得过剩的钱，他黑暗的秘密。但是巴德、梅林和芬尼当她在啜泣时站在她的旁边，她知道他们懂得---如果有谁懂得，至少是她的一部分悲伤。她感觉奇怪、手足无措、对他的家庭和宅邸比自己的更加亲切，一种迟来的而现在永远不会再来婚姻的感觉。她告诉他他们将会幸福。她保证过他。她想…让他也也保证她。他难道不想与她在一起吗？他难道不明白她爱他吗？他怎么可以又一次离开她？这难道不比他从来没有回来过更加残忍吗？  
这是多么可怕的事。  
当她站在他坟墓的新土上，踏进那些干燥、破碎的土块时，枯萎的夏草在她的脚底低语。“你怎么可以对我做这样的事？”丽兹质问道，一边哭着、等待着那冰冷的灰色石头给她答案。“你是怎么知道的…是谁杀了你…你为什么没有阻止它发生？我知道你本可以的，你总是能做到的。”  
女王的看门狗无可匹敌。他回来了，十岁，营养不良并且浑身青肿，他剩下的那只如冰冷钢铁般的眼睛不容忍任何质疑。在接下来的那几年里他在黑社会中披荆斩棘出一条血路，酿出恐惧和迷信，同时他在太阳底下达到令人眩晕的高度。那种魔力、那种离奇的运气还没有耗尽，难道它不是吗？它难道不是他受了那么多难后应得的；他们的幸福结局难道不是他应得的？


	2. 我不在那儿，我不入眠

夜深之时塞巴斯蒂安把他从棺材的束缚中解脱出来，重新修整好坟墓这样任何人都看不出有一粒土被移动过。他身上的枪伤到现在只不过是几乎隐去的阵痛，一段甚至没有带血迹的衬衫证实它的记忆。所有的哀悼者都离开了，丽兹离开了，尽管她因为他残忍抛弃她而责备他。夏尔不再有一颗心脏跳动的地方因此刺痛，也因为一段他把所有关心他的人都推开的记忆。这样真的最好。他不能在他们中生活了，毕竟—不能以这种身份。他为什么会希望这样呢？  
塞巴斯蒂安在另一个名字的名下买的一间小公寓处于市中心，一个可以消失在伦敦污秽的阴影中的完美地方。夏尔有一些想法---他设想过---一些继续维护街道治安的计划，这次以真实的超自然迷信的身份，去追捕罪犯，去诱捕那些绝望的人的灵魂。不过他们自从葬礼结束后所做的唯一的事便是坐在就像另一个更大的棺材的、压迫的墙面内。夏尔可以命令塞巴斯蒂安做任何事情，不过这里有什么可做的？塞巴斯蒂安为他沏想象的茶，在早晨起来时服侍他，然后就在房子里剩下的地方漫无目的地移动，如果夏尔没有使他停下，他便什么都不说，一点都不说，只要不是有暗示他必须说什么的情况。他眼神不再浩瀚而充满欢乐而是一片贫瘠的空虚，如果夏尔盯着他的眼睛太久，他会很害怕那里没有任何东西看回来---根本什么都没有。  
他甚至失去了梦的赦免，这种伴随着真正解脱的假死。他可以整晚躺在床上一动不动，清楚地意识到每一个噪音，每一个低语，意识到塞巴斯蒂安的存在，像一个饥饿的、黑暗的、有着卷须般触手的生物，在临近的房间里，一个生物将它的边缘伸到房子的那些墙边，让它们伴随着沉闷的呻吟和可怕的嘎吱嘎吱声唱着，没有，我们什么都没有，我们迷失了。塞巴斯蒂安的这些感官从来都没到他的房间里来，他病态地希望去命令塞巴斯蒂安这么做，尽管这会阐明这一举动的任何意义。  
他不管怎样还是这么做了。当塞巴斯蒂安假装看守着他时，他看着天花板上的那池黑暗—尽管那些影子朝里指，像漩涡一样---同时他也在假装睡觉。  
在那些将塞巴斯蒂安永远束缚于他的词句中，他赌了一次，不过他过去认为他知道所有的可能性。要么塞巴斯蒂安会赢，在汉娜的计划完成以前；要么他会输，然后在接下来这被诅咒的永恒岁月里再也不会独身一人。他没有想到的是这种情况...尽管他不能离开，塞巴斯蒂安再也不是曾经的那个他，那个他知晓的熟悉的存在。塞巴斯蒂安，过去总是看着他—他从来没有意识到他有多么地重视那份关注---变得知名、被一个对它来说他一切的秘密和力量只不过是孩子的玩具的生物看得比任何人都要宝贵。现在这份关注被夺走了，夏尔感到自己变得不显眼、没有实体...不过他不会打破这个契约，出于恐惧和骄傲。他了解塞巴斯蒂安。他不能继续生闷气到永远下去。  
不过越是更多的时间过去了并且过去的那个塞巴斯蒂安依然没有回来，夏尔就越是开始思考他是否真的了解塞巴斯蒂安---或是，非此即彼，那个他了解的、只是一个谎言的面具依然还是不见踪影，尽管应该有锁链把它锚定于现实中。所以他甚至不能打破这个契约来终结这种情况，因为这么做相当于承认他看错了塞巴斯蒂安… 因为这么做相当于承认他把塞巴斯蒂安跟他绑在一起的原因是因为他很软弱、因为他不想独自一人、因为他开始依赖于那个谎言---就像他对自己发誓他永远也不会那样的一样。  
所以，他将会拥有一个奴隶；所以，他们会继续保持这个状态。  
塞巴斯蒂安在早上时为他准备了空茶杯，夏尔则喝了。


End file.
